Sakura, Tomoyo, and a Wonderful Song
Sakura, Tomoyo, and a Wonderful Song (さくらと知世とすてきな歌, Sakura to Tomoyo to Suteki na Uta) is the 23rd episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Practice Makes Perfect". Summary When a rumour starts that a voice is heard in the elementary school music classroom, everyone is assuming that it is a ghost singing (much to Sakura's dismay) and screams during music class her music teacher notices her worried and asked is there something wrong. Sakura fearfully replies that school is scary at night and apologize for screaming. That evening, Touya comes home with Yukito for a sleepover, much to Sakura's liking. When they arrive home, Sakura asks Yukito for tea, and Touya asks, too. When they sit down and talk about the ghost, much to Sakura's dismay yet again, Touya starts on about some of the students hearing the voice some time at ten o'clock in the night. Sakura gets frightened, but then Yukito adds that he heard that the voice was really wonderful, so Sakura decides that she will check it out in case of a Clow Card and to record it. When they get there Sakura is obviously frightened and ask Tomoyo if she is scared. Tomoyo is not scared but gets worried not to film her best shots. Then she gets a surprise from Syaoran and Meiling who arrived unexpectedly causing her to scream in fear when Syaoran touches her shoulder and scaring them too before crying. During their argument suddenly, they hear a voice coming from the music room. They decide to check it out. When they arrive at the music room. Meiling suddenly leaps up and opens the door to the room making the Clow Card disappear. Although Sakura recognizes the song and remembers that it is the song Tomoyo sang to her and will be doing the song for the chorus. They hear it yet again and follow it to the stairs. During the chase, Syaoran and Kero tell the rest that the Clow Card is the Song card. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowSong.jpg|The Song (Debut)|link=The Song |-|Cards Used= ClowSong.jpg|The Song (First Use)|link=The Song |-|Cards Sealed= ClowSong.jpg|The Song|link=The Song Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Song Dress Costume.png|Song Dress Costume (Debut)|link=Song Dress Costume |-|Kero= Kero's Song Cap.png|Kero's Song costume (Debut) |-|Syaoran= Syaoran's Battle costume.png|Syaoran's Battle Costume|link=Syaoran's Battle Costume |-|Meiling= Meiling Costume.png|Meiling's Battle Costume|link=Meiling's Battle Costume Quotes *'Sakura': Tomoyo is a really good singer. *'Meiling': I'm good at singing, too! *'Kero': If I copied your singing, brat, it'd tarnish the image of the Clow Cards! *'Meiling': What was that!? *'Kero': Since you're wearing those ceremonial clothes, and even got your sword, you came here to look for a Clow Card! Didn't you, kid? *'Syaoran': Who are you calling a kid? *'Kero': "Kid" is enough for someone who hasn't even been alive for a decade! *'Tomoyo': Did something nice happen to you? Because you've looked so happy since you came in. *'Sakura': ''(Whispering) Today, Yukito is sleeping over at our house. He'll be going over our plans for their athletic festival with my big brother. *'Tomoyo': Oh, is that so? *'Syaoran': Who's going sleeping over!? *'Sakura': I said it in a really small voice... *'Tomoyo': I guess the name of someone you like can be heard in any condition. Navigation Category:Episodes